It Takes Three
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: Jubilee need to learn how to defend herself, and Logan needs to get away.  So Logan and Jubilee head off to Japan to help a mutant named Psylocke.  They run into some trouble along the way. Takes place in the between X2 and X3 please review. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jubilee sat in Professor Xavier's office, she was silent at first.

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah?" Jubilee looked up at him after being lost in her thoughts.

"Will you please tell me why you needed to see me?"

"Well, Professor, I've been thinking. Ever since Stryker came here and abducted us, I've been feeling so vulnerable."

"What do you mean 'vulnerable'?"

"I feel like I can't help anyone. It hurt me inside that I couldn't help my fellow teammates when we were in that prison. I feel that if I knew how to defend myself better that it never would have happened."

"My dear, what happened wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it would have prevented it or something."

"I see your point," Just as he finished Logan entered the room, "Ah, Logan please come in."

"No it's okay, you're busy, Chuck. I can come back another time," Logan was about to leave.

"By all means. Logan have you met Jubilation Lee?"

"Umm… I've seen her running around campus. Nice to meet you. The name's Logan," Jubilee stood up and shook his hand, "Hi, everyone calls me Jubilee."

"Jubilee can project pyrotechnic energy plasmoids through her hands," the professor explained.

"But I just call them fireworks for short," Jubilee cut in.

"Jubilee could you wait outside for a moment while I talk to Logan here?"

"Sure thing," Jubilee left the room.

"Now what did you want to talk about Logan?"

"I wanted to talk to you because I think I need to get away."

"Away? Where to may I ask?"

"I don't know. Somewhere so I can keep busy; keep my mind off of—,"

"Jean," the professor's face had sorrow. Logan didn't say anything so the professor continued, "Her death as been hard on all of us."

"Would that be fine with you?" the professor thought for a second. Then he came up with an idea.

"How about this, would you mind going on an assignment for me?"

"Not at all."

"Good, then can Jubilee join you?"

"What?"

"I feel since the both of you need to get away, why not have you go together?" Professor looked over at Logan.

"What does she need to get away from?"

"Well, she was one of the prisoners that Stryker took. And a boy left recently that she was dating so she's not in the best shape right now."

"She was a prisoner?"

"Yes, and she blames herself for not having combat training to defend herself and the students."

"You think I can help?"

"I don't think, I know," Logan looked down then at the professor, "Okay then."

The professor smiled and telepathically called Jubilee back in the room.

"Jubilee, I've decided to let you get the training you need to defend yourself," Jubilee's eyebrow lifted, "How so?"

"Logan and I talked about your situation here. We came up with the idea you and him go on an assignment."

"An assignment…with him?" Jubilee looked over at Logan.

"Now, I know Logan looks frightening, but he's a great man once you get to know him," Logan looked at the Professor and looked like he was going to growl."

"Why are you sending me away?"

"Well, you need be trained to defend yourself and who better than Logan. Is that fine with you?" Jubilee looked at Logan then the professor, "Yeah its fine."

"Good."

"What's the assignment?" Logan asked.

"A friend of mine has gone in a coma in Japan and she sent me a message. The woman sounded like her but looks nothing like her. In fact I've never seen the woman in my life," The professor got his computer and turned the screen to Logan and Jubilee.

An Asian woman with purple hair was talking in the screen.

_**"Charles, it's me Betsy. I'm in trouble here. I need your help, and fast. I'm in Japan. I just woke up in a hospital and everything has been so confusing. Please send help!"**_

The transmission ended.

"Who is she?" Logan asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Braddock. She was a former student of mine a year before Jubilee enrolled here but left. She's a telepath."

"When was the message sent?" Jubilee asked trying to sound professional like Logan.

"It was sent a week ago but I didn't get it until this morning."

Logan broke the silence, "Well kid, go pack your things. You're going to Japan."

Jubilee froze there for a moment then turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been busy reading other things and trying to write a squeal to X-ternally Yours. But what's making me write this is that a lot of you guys put me on your Story Alert. I saw it in my e-mail and it made my day because I didn't think anyone cared about these stories. Well any way this is for you guys!

Jubilee was in her room packing her things. She was packing from underwear to a picture of her and a group of her friends. Before she packed the picture she gave a long look at it. In the picture was a time of happiness.

On the far was Peter a.k.a. Colossus wearing a black T-shirt. Next to was Bobby waving "hello" to the camera with his right hand and holding Rogue's gloved hand in the other. Next to Rouge was Kitty holding up her favorite autobiography, Hellfire Club by Emma Frost.

Then the next part of the picture was heart breaking. She saw herself wrapped in John's arms as they smiled in the camera. Jubilee looked away from the picture and had a tear come out of her eye. When this happened the door in the room started to open. The person coming from the door was Kitty Pryde. When the brunette saw Jubilee holding the picture and a suitcase in front of her, the brown eyes in the girl started to water.

"NO! Don't tell me you're running away, too!" Kitty cried.

"No, Kitty! I'm not running away. I'm just leaving for two weeks," Jubilee explained as she embraced her sisterly friend.

"That's such a relief! I thought you were leaving like John! Just leave us and don't tell anyone!"

"I wouldn't to you."

"Good. Now where are you going?"

"I'm going on a mission/trip to Japan."

"With who? Because Mr. Summer's is in no shape to do anything since Ms. Grey's passed away. Then Storm—"

"I'm going with Wolverine," Kitty looked up at Jubilee with confusion.

"Logan?"

"Yeah," Kitty thought for a moment, "Have fun!"

Jubilee just laughed, "Thanks, I'll try to."

"Want me to take your suitcase downstairs while you say good-bye to some people?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Kitty grabbed the suitcase and phased through the floor. Jubilee walked out of the room and down the hall over to Bobby and John's—I mean just Bobby's room.

Jubilee knocked twice then entered. When she was in the room she saw Bobby sitting on his bed looking at the other side of the room where that bed was empty. Bobby then saw her and came out his thoughts.

"Hey Jubes, what brings you here?"

"I'm leaving," Bobby's eyes got wide then Jubilee put her hands up, "I'm not running away!"

"Oh thank God!"

"Why does everyone think I'm the one whose gonna runaway!"

"It makes since on why you would," Bobby looked over at the empty bed and frowned.

"Hey," Bobby looked back. Jubilee walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, "I miss him too."

"I know you do. He was my…best friend."

"Yeah, fire and ice, go figure," Bobby smiled. Jubilee was trying to hold back her tears. Bobby saw she wanted to cry, so he hugged her then Jubilee leaked.

"Jubes, you don't know how disappointed I am at him. He hurt us both and I don't think he took a moment to see how upset we would be."

"It hurts so much. I feel like I got my heart ripped out from my ass!" Bobby burst into laughter, "Oh Jubilee! I'm sorry, but the way you describe things sometimes."

Jubilee finally calmed down and told Bobby why she was leaving. Her friend had the same reaction as Kitty when she mentioned Logan. She then left the room to go downstairs. She said good-bye to Storm and Scott. She found Peter and he gave her a bear hug. When she reached the door she saw Logan, Kitty, and Rogue waiting for her. Logan told Rogue everything and the two friends hugged. Kitty joined in making it a group hug.

"Go kick some ass in Japan, Sugah!" Rogue cheered. Logan and Jubilee got in the cab to leave to the airport. Wolverine easily got passed the metal detectors as Jubilee followed after him.

"How did you get passed the metal detectors? You should have had the whole place blaring with sirens."

"Easy, kid, I'm a professional."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

AN: There! Chapter two! Thank you for reading! I'll try to get chapter three up soon. But I'm gonna start working on some of my other stories. And also me and gwiglet95g2 and 2 another friends are getting together and making a fan fiction/crossover/mash up story. So I'll let you know when that's up. Once again thank you for reading!


End file.
